


One Bed Shy

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed so ships it, F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform, bed-sharing trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Three people, two beds, how will this go down? Predictably, of course!





	

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ed said with all of his usual tact. “I mean, I knew the military was cheap, but this is ridiculous. One hotel room for three of us?” Roy and Riza both winced. This was their usual ‘away’ set up, but Riza had thought that they would at least get an extra room with the addition of Ed to their party. Apparently not. Riza ushered her boys into the room, deciding that was a better place to debate sleeping arrangements than in the hallway. The door shut with a soft click, and the three continued to stare at the inappropriate number of beds. Ed dropped his duffle bag onto the floor and flopped dramatically onto the bed closest to the door.

            “Fullmetal! What are you doing?” Roy demanded.  The younger alchemist shrugged, not opening his eyes.

            “I’m certainly not sharing a bed with either of you,” Ed said bluntly. Roy’s mouth settled into a frown.

            “Fullmetal,” he said dangerously, “there is a lady present.” Ed didn’t respond. Mustang drew in a deep breath, ready to lay into the young alchemist, but Riza stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

            “Colonel, it’s not worth it. Besides, we’ve both kipped in worse places than this,” she reminded him with a small smile. Ed lay perfectly still in the bed, pretending not to be listening intently to everything. Roy and Riza both stripped out of their military coats without discussion, and Riza folded them neatly over the back of the chair, as if this was a routine they were both familiar with. Riza crawled into the bed first, while Roy turned off the lights. They lay perfectly still, not touching, a reasonable distance between them. However, sometime in the night, that changed. Riza shifted onto her side, and Roy cuddled up to her back, the perfect big spoon. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

            Some small noise woke Ed up. He sat up, disoriented, and glanced around the room. His eyes found Roy and Riza, fully clothed, but cuddling like they belonged together. He snorted softly.

            “I’ll change the damn laws myself if I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. But I can't help but love the bed-sharing trope. Also, Royai cuddles, and Ed so ships it!


End file.
